objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Notebook
Notebook was a contestant on Super Object Battle, Super Object Battle Two and and was a contestant on Object Lockdown, replacing Drago as of The Cream of the Crop. '''Notebook '''is confirmed for Season Two. https://twitter.com/ObjectLockdown/status/1080090631211544576 Appearance Notebook is a spiral notebook with a wavy green pattern on his cover. Personality Notebook is a nerd. He enjoys video games a lot and sometimes loses focus on challenges due to his obsession. He is very clumsy and isn't very strong at all, making him lack in challenges even more. He has a few friends, such as Banana and Paint Palette, and has told his stories about being bullied due to his video game addiction in the past. Even though he isn't the strongest, he still tries his hardest to do well, but usually doesn't succeed. Coverage The Cream of the Crop Notebook first appeared in this episode. Due to Drago's departure, Notebook decided to disguise himself as a "New Drago", named Dino. However, it didn't end well, and Notebook was revealed by Acorn. However, Fire Extinguisher decided to let him join anyways, as he thought the viewers would like to see him return. He is added to the Danger Team to slightly balance the odds. Later in the episode, he talks to Paint Palette about his past and how he used to get bullied due to his love for gaming. Painty told him that there still is ways to make new friends, and Notebook thanks her for helping him out. Not Your Forte He was on Team 4, which was one of the winning teams. He didn't do much in the episode, but he did perform his teams' routine correctly, helping the team solidify the win. Breaking the Mold During the Lockdown Session, he had voted for Balloon to leave the game, mostly because he said he didn't like the color Pink. Later on, during the challenge, we see him in a tent, watching a TV inside of it with Bucket. When Banana had come in, he shook Notebook awake, reminding him that there's a challenge going on. After he was told this, Notebook had said he forgotten, stating him and Bucket were busy watching Killer Show 54. After having watched some of KS54, Notebook gets zapped by the Alien, along with Banana. Due to dying, he was placed onto the danger team. Revive and Survive For most of the episode, he was dead, and wasn't seen. After he had been revived, he's seen thanking the eight people who had revived him. He was declared safe pretty early on during the elimination. Constructive Criticism At the elimination, he was safe yet again. During the challenge, he was chosen to be a builder for his team. Due to his team getting a high score, he was placed back onto the safe team. Trivia * Notebook was originally supposed to be in Object Lockdown from the beginning, but was replaced by Diamond at the last second. **Ironically, he and Diamond were partners in Ice Guys Finish Last. * Notebook is canonically transgender. ** Notebook was originally labeled as female in his debut in The Cream of the Crop, as evidenced by Acorn's use of feminine pronouns, but was retconned as male as of Not Your Forte. * In The Cream of the Crop, Notebook's backstory was a highly exaggerated version of TheWuggleJack's real life. The scene was supposed to be axed from the episode entirely, but he decided against it to keep the episode's length longer. * He is one of characters whose personality drastically changed from their debut season. In Super Object Battle, he was pretty grumpy and slacked off a lot. But following OLD3, he became more level headed and charitable. Voting History Category:Males Category:Arms And Legs Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Green Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Binary Category:Females Category:LGBTQ+ character